


Do As I Say

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Reader is a Special Child, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Azazel had an obsession, and that obsession just had to be you. Oh, he was so glad you belonged to him, even if you didn't know.





	1. Do As I Say

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved your story about Azazel, can you take an another request about him?The reader is a special child, but never had any gift until 26 years. Now, she can compel people and Azazel appears in her life. He made her more powerful with his blood and she doesn’t want to upset him because she’s afraid of him. Later he understands that she has a husband and wants a normal life like having childs. The reader loses the control of the situation. Azazel is too obsessed with the reader.

It was weird. Normally, things just didn't work out for you. You didn't get the job you wanted, your husband didn't want any children with you, your Dad never liked your husband. Things like that were there, all day every day. But nowadays... people just did what you asked. You got a raise by simply asking, your husband found a new job after you told him to, your Mom and Dad made up. It was seriously weird. You weren't used to things going in your favour. 

It all started on your 26th birthday. You had asked your husband if you could at least get a dog. Normally, your husband didn't like dogs all that much, but he had seemed ecstatic. You had a theory you needed to test out.

"Hey... honey?" Your husband turned to you. "Can we... try having a baby?" For a short second, you saw anger and disgust in his eyes, before that changed to happiness and excitement. "Sure, dear!" Okay, something was definitely up. "What's going on with you? Why are you doing anything I say? Please, tell me" He shook his head, confusion on his expression. "I don't... know. I... I can't control it. I need to do what you say. It makes... me feel good. Happy. If I don't do it then... I think I'll die" Tears were in his eyes now. He was scared. You wrapped your arms around him, pulling him into a hug. "It's okay... I'll figure it out." You would find out what was going on.

You lay awake that night, unable to will yourself to sleep. "It took long enough for your powers to manifest" You sat up, eyes darting around the room frantically. 

Something warm was pressed against your mouth, a metal tasting liquid dripping into your mouth. Blood?! "Drink" The voice was cold as ice. "It'll make you stronger" You were afraid, so you did as you were told, hoping he wouldn't hurt you or your husband.

You were shaking on the floor. Tears streamed down your face. The lifeless body of your husband in front of you. It was your fault. You had lost control, gotten angry. You had commanded him to kill himself. You had gotten addicted to Azazels blood. And he hadn't shown up in over a week. If you didn't get a regular doses, you were easily angered. "C-come back to life!", you demanded, voice shaky. Nothing happened. Sobs wrecked through your body as you pleaded for him to come back.

You felt the presence of another being there, and immediately knew it was Azazel. "I just wanted a normal life! My husband was all I needed! And then came these... powers. Now he's dead, and it's my fault!", you cried, not looking at the demon. He said nothing. 

Suddenly, you were pulled up roughly, dragged away from your dead husband. You fought against the iron grip, but to no avail. "You always wanted children, right? I'll give you children"


	2. Breaking Free

Your body twitched as someone knocked at the door. Slipping a turtle-neck over yourself, you strode over to the door, opening it up a little. 

"Hello..?", you asked, voice quiet, scared even. 

After that night your husband died, your addiction had become even worse. It was the only thing keeping you alive. Of course, you tried to end your life. More than once actually. But Azazel always managed to stop you. But now he hadn't shown up in over two weeks, and you were scared he had something bad planned for you.

"Excuse us, miss. We're here to ask some questions. May we come in?"

You nodded, stiffly, a flicker of hope rising in your heart. They sat down on your couch when you remembered to be a good host.

"M-may I g-get you something t-to drink? Tea? Co-coffee?" Both of them declined. 

You tried to calm your shaking hands, hoping that the turtle-neck covered up the bones straining the skin. You knew you were pale, your hair lost its shine and was falling out more and more. 

"Have you noticed anything... weird lately? Like, the smell of foul eggs? Or cold spots."

Weird. Those guys were pretty much talking about demons. Stiffly, you nodded again.

"A-are you... familiar... with demons?", you asked. Honestly, you didn't care if Azazel would punish you. He could even kill you, and you wouldn't care.

Both of them looked surprised. Surprised. Not unbelieving. They looked at each other.

"So you are sure it's a demon?"

You nodded again, slowly getting more confidence. Maybe there was hope.

"I... know his name. A-" You needed to gulp down your anxiety at just the name. "Azazel. H-he... fed me his blood, got ne addicted, made me... kill... my husband..." You were trying so hard not to cry. He was dead for months now.

The men seemed shocked. "Do you have any special, like, abilities?", the one with longer hair asked. Your eyes went big.

"I can... Bring people to do things I tell them."

The one with short hair chuckled. 

"Looks like you're not the only special child, Sammy!" Then he turned to you. "And you don't need to worry anymore. That demon is dead."

Relief flooded over you. Your legs couldn't hold you up any longer, your Arms wrapped around your middle as you cried out of joy. It was over. You were finally free.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
